


Too hot

by Dream_Birds



Series: Vore shots [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: But only a little, Gen, Inflation, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Vomiting, Vore, bimblebee’s to horny to know he’s in danger, it’s a tiny bee, unwilling pred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Birds/pseuds/Dream_Birds
Summary: Bumblebee is tiny, prowl is left to watch he,  bumblebee likes prowl and his frame is overheating, prowl fears for bee’s life
Series: Vore shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791805
Kudos: 9





	Too hot

He couldn’t believe it. Out of all the things he could have been doing today, Prowl was stuck watching a 1ft tall bumblebee. It happened during a fight with the Decepticons, he was hit with a weird weapon. The rest of the team were trying to catch the cons so they could get bee back to normal.

Currently, the minibot was sitting on prowl’s knee, while prowl sat on the couch watching his nature shows.bee wasn’t paying attention to the tv, he didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything.

Bumblebee’s frame started to heat up, which was a little uncomfortable, “Is something wrong?” Prowl asked, leaning down to the minibot, but he only tensed up and put his hand over his head.

Prowl, carefully, cupped both hands around Bee, his frame hot enough to cook eggs on it.“Bumblebee, is their something I can help you with?” Prowl asked. He wanted to help his friend with whatever it was that was bothering him.

“Well I...Um?” Bee stumble on his words a bit. This was probably an awkward question, but prowl was willing to help his friend with anything. “Can you...um, put m-me in your mouth?”

Prowl was taken back By this question. Did his friend really ask that. “...What?!” 

“I asked—

“I heard what you said but...why!?”

“Well...I”

Bee seemed very nervous. If it’ll make him happy, then what’s the worst that could happen? It’s not like he’s going to swallow him or anything.

Carefully, Prowl placed the hot frame of Bumblebee into his mouth, and gently closed it and want back to watching tv.

Bumblebee stared in amazement at...EVERYTHING! The blue-ish silver tongue, the, blue, bio-lights that lit-up Prowl’s mouth, the sharp, metal teeth, even the oral fluids that began to coat his frame.

Turning around, Bee saw the entrance to Prowl’s throat, A black rubbery Pipe with more bio-lights going down it, beyond that Would be his fuel-tank. Bumblebee felt a strange urge to be in Prowl’s fuel-tank. He couldn’t just _tell_ him that though, so he put his legs under him, Put his hands over his head, and jumped into Prowl’s throat.   
  
  
Prowl didn’t have time to react so he felt the frame of Bumblebee slide down his throat and into his fuel-tank. Placing a hand over it, he jumped of the couch and rushed around the base, trying To find a way to get his friend out.

Bumblebee stared in awe at the tank. It was made out of an expandable, black metal, that was currently being pressed in. Sitting in the bottom of the tank was some oil the prowl had earlier that day.

Prowl searched frantically for something to help. If he didn’t find something soon, Bumblebee will die. Suddenly, Prowl remember something he saw on tv once, he just hopes it Will work.

He ran out to the side of the base to find what he needed, the hose. Using his free hand, he stuck the hose into his mouth and most of the way down his throat and turned the water on. He felt the water enter his fuel-tank and his plating started to expand outwards. In one quick motion, he yanked the hose out of his mouth and with cane the contents of his fuel-tank, including Bumblebee.

Bumblebee set up in a daze as he was all wet and cold.he looked directly above him and saw prowl, hunched over on his hands and knee panting heavily, water dripping from his mouth. Bumblebee smiled at him, “Hi!” Prowl only sighed in response.


End file.
